


Power in Her Hands/Love in Her Heart

by nozomomm



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, F/F, Maru fights the system and tries to create a way to have a child with Erin instead of adopt, Pregnancy, fluffy at some parts because theyre gay, hopeless gays, i am in love with Maru ok, kind of sloppy, maru is a soft soul, this is really hard to put in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: Maru wants to have a child with Erin more than anything. Despite knowing the chance of this happening, Maru dedicates herself to achieving this dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new to this fandom and this is my first fanfiction about Stardew Valley. Maru is best girl and I think she definitely deserves more attention. Erin, my character, is kind of a futch with long dirty blonde hair and has low pigtails. This story will be multiple chapters, but I have no idea how long it'll be. I've been itching for a fanfic about this so I decided just to write it myself! I might rush it at some parts, but please bear with me. This story is kind of weird too haha
> 
> ** also this story gets a bit unrealistic and I'm not a scientist, I don't know what I'm talking about haha  
> ** it still kind of goes into details about the female reproductive system? Just a bit, but here's a warning.

“Should we have a baby, Erin?”

Little did anyone know that on that particular stormy night, those few words would change the history of their entire town forever. 

\--

Erin looked at her in a confused manner. 

“Have? You mean adopt, right Maru?”

She spoke gently to her wife while finding her hand to hold underneath the blankets of their bed. 

“No no. I mean have, as in biologically”, Maru said confidently.

Erin perked her eyebrow at the remark, hoping that Maru understood that what she was saying was purely impossible. 

“Maru, we’re both girls you know?”, Erin said while rubbing her thumb over her spouse’s warm hand. 

She only smiled in response, and then suddenly her eyes lit up as soon as she started talking. 

“I know that but what if I could figure out a way to make it work? I know I usually focus on robotics but I have always been interested in genealogy and internal processes. I can probably borrow some of Dad’s microscopes and tools.. I just have a really good feeling about it!”

Maru’s expression was as cheerful and as hopeful as ever, despite the time being late into the night. On the flip-side, Erin was carefully thinking everything Maru said over in her head. Of course, the idea sounded amazing, but the feasibility seemed so low. However, Erin knew best to never underestimate Maru.

“Alright, yeah. You know I will always support you with everything you do and I want more than anything for us to raise a child together. But.. just be careful while doing this. If it gets too dangerous or too frustrating, just know that there are still other options.”

“I know, and I’m not against adopting.. It’s just that I think someone sharing both of our DNA is really cool,” Erin felt Maru’s fingers fidget underneath her hand, “..and I always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant..”

Erin’s eyes became soft and a smile rode up her cheeks. She could tell Maru was slightly embarrassed because she never quite shared those intentions ever before. Erin raised her hand so that it was cupping Maru’s cheek. 

“It’s okay. I believe in you.”

Erin kissed Maru’s forehead lovingly, evoking a blush upon Maru’s cheeks.

Staring into Erin’s gentle eyes, Maru whispered, “You're so cute, you know? I really really love you.”

The smile that never seemed to leave radiated across Erin’s face.

“I really really love you too.” 

\---

The next morning came quickly, and like always, Maru was not laying next to her when Erin woke up. Instead, Erin had to squint her eyes to see her working from her workspace across the room. She quickly remembered the conversation they shared last night and realized why Maru was working so early in the morning. As Erin rustled the sheets and made noise getting out of bed, Maru turned around to greet her. 

“Good morning, honey! There’s some breakfast in the kitchen.”

“Ah thanks Maru! I’ll make dinner tonight then!”

This was a normal morning exchange between the two of them, and it was something that certainly made Erin’s laborious day better. Grabbing the food on the countertop, Erin hustled out the door to tend to her animals and crops. 

While working, Erin thought about the ways in which she could help Maru. Being lost in thought always made her work go by quicker, and before she knew it, all of her crops were watered and her animals were fed. Following her train of thought, she ran into town to stop by some stores.

First, she paid Clint to crack open some of her geodes. Erin knew Maru could use certain types of these unique stones and metals to make modifications on her microscope or just to make any parts she may need.

Secondly, she stopped by the library just to see if there were any books pertaining to the subjects Maru would be working with. Miraculously, a book on children and fertility was available. 

By the time she was done at the library, most of the other stores were closed. She headed home with her inventory almost full and with the confidence that today was another successful day.

\--

“I’m home!”, Erin said while walking through the doorway. 

She petted Koba, their orange cat, and emptied the less important materials inside some chest. Walking into their bedroom, Erin discovered that Maru has been in the same spot that she was in this morning. 

“Maru? Have you been working on this all day?”

“Mhm”, Maru said while focusing on her work.

Erin went back into the kitchen to retrieve a miner’s treat, figuring Maru probably ate very little or nothing at all today. 

“Awh for me! Spectacular!”, Maru exclaimed when Erin handed it over.

“I also have some other things for you, to help you out a little.”

Maru geared her attention away from her work spot and to her beloved wife. 

“You didn’t have to..”, she said with a blush across her cheeks. 

Erin smirked while taking the things out of her bookbag. Maru’s eyes grew big over the precious metals. 

“And then there’s this.. It’s a little book on the basics of fertility. I’m not sure if it’ll do any good for us, but since you said you’re new to this..”, Erin’s voice dropped low.

Maru accepted the book and stared at it, checking out the front and back cover. A wide, beautiful smile started to grow on her lips. Setting the book down, she got up and wrapped her arms around Erin. 

“I love it. Thank you... for always being so good to me”, she whispered.

Erin, accepting the hug wholeheartedly, wrapped her arms around Maru’s waist. 

"I wouldn't want to be doing anything else", Erin pulled back from the hug and kissed Maru.

The kisses they share are something that neither of them would give up for the world. Whether they get broken by the two of them smiling or grow into something more passionate, they are always magical. Tonight, that kiss chose the path of sparking the familiar sense of excitement and love between them, walking them across the field of discovering each other in the most personal of ways.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night, Maru set her focus back on the task in front of her. Days passed with no advancement, then weeks, and then entire seasons. Obviously, Erin was starting to get worried. Maru seemed to be completely infatuated with her work and often missed meals and pull all-nighters. But yet, Erin never heard of any progress she was making or if she even found a lead. She was about to ask her directly, but instead, she found out in the worst way possible.

Maru thought the injection would be harmless. She wasn’t even aware of how long she has spent on this but was sure that it would do no harm. Maybe that’s what she wanted to believe, after adding a substance she wasn’t too sure about. Anyway, her plan was this: to create a substance that would make her eggs more receptive and vulnerable. She made a different injection for Erin but made sure to use chemicals that she could guarantee safety. Erin’s mixture would do the opposite and hyperactivate her eggs while adding some parts of a sperm cell to them.

Maru knew that she should wait until Erin got home, in case something did happen. But Maru also knew that Erin would be against something like this. After months of working on this, Maru really couldn’t afford to scrap it. 

She wished upon the gods before injecting herself, hoping that this would work. Nothing happened immediately, as she expected. However, some hours went on and Maru began feeling a flaming sensation inside her lower torso. She knelt down and clutched her stomach, telling herself that it was just a small reaction. Against her beliefs, the pain continued and worsened. 

-

Erin sensed that something was wrong shortly after starting her afternoon work deep in the mines. She thought nothing of it and continued earning the day’s pay. However, her worries grew when she just couldn’t shake this awful feeling. She knew that even if nothing was wrong, she would feel a lot more comfortable at home and knowing for certain that everyone was safe. So with that, she headed home. 

The first thing she heard when opening the door was the urgent meow of Koba. Following that, Erin heard the quiet cries from Maru. She instantly dropped her bag and ran to her, finding her curled up on their bed, crying, and seeming to be holding her lower stomach. 

“Maru!”

“I-I-I’m sorry…”, Maru mumbled through her cries.

Erin put a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever.

“Are you in pain? What’s wrong?”

Maru only nodded her head to those questions, making Erin’s heart sink even further. Her anxiety started making her body go numb, but she needed to stay strong. 

“Maru please, can you tell me what happened?”

Her eyes seemed to be fixated on something past Erin. She followed her gaze, which led to her small laboratory across the room.

“Oh god Maru, what did you do?” 

“I’m s-sorry..” 

While seeing in her so much pain, Erin couldn’t be mad at her. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Can you walk?”

Maru shook her head. Erin knew it was serious if she couldn’t even try to walk, after knowing how perseverant she can be. 

“I’m going to take you to Harvey’s, okay?”

“N-No, don’t. It’ll pass. I-I’ll be fine”, Maru barely managed to say.

Erin still did not have a clear picture of what happened, but she was certain that this was not going to pass. She didn’t even want to think about how long Maru has been telling herself that before she found her. Erin resorted to her adrenaline as strength to pick Maru up in her arms. It seemed that just the slightest movement was enough to make Maru practically scream in pain. On their way there, Maru was in too much pain to argue any further, so all that she could do was clutch Erin’s collar and allow her tears to stain her shirt. 

She set her down on the closest hospital bed and was about to leave to find Harvey, but the pull on her shirt stopped her.

“D-Don’t leave..”, Maru wept.

Erin took her hand into hers, “I’m going to get Harvey, I promise I’ll be right back.”

Letting go of her grip, Erin stormed to the door separating the downstairs hospital to the upstairs quarters. She banged on the door aggressively, yelling for Harvey. It didn’t take him long to come down, even though his hair was a mess and it seemed as if he had just woke up. 

“Erin?”, he asked, greatly confused and disoriented. 

“It’s Maru, I found her crying in pain. She’s over here”, Erin took a hold of his wrist and led him to her.

Harvey was shocked when he saw her and quickly rushed to set up an IV. He told Erin to stay with her, even though Erin had no other plan in mind.

“It’s going to be okay, Maru. The pain will go away soon.”

Erin put a hand on her back, as Maru was on her side, clutching her stomach again. Her cries had only gotten worse since when she first saw her, and now she was completely unresponsive. Despite the absence of words, Erin felt as if her cries said enough.

Harvey came back with the IV rack, hooking her up as fast as he can. 

“Do you have any idea what happened, Erin?”

“She put something in her body that’s affecting her.. reproductive system.”

Harvey looked completely confused, but at least he now knew the source of the pain. 

“Maru, I gave you some painkillers in the IV, so the pain should be wearing off soon. Can you lay on your back for me?”

Erin took a strong hold of Maru’s hand as she slowly made her way onto her back. 

“As soon as the IV kicks in I’m going to have to take her to do some scans, Erin.”

Maru’s pain-filled eyes opened and glanced up at Erin. At that moment, Erin knew that she couldn’t control herself any longer. Tears of her own started down her cheeks, almost as quickly as the millions of questions running through her head. 

The two simply looked at each other until Harvey stepped in to take Maru away. He promised both of them that it wouldn’t take long, but the hour of waiting Erin had to sit through contradicted that. 

“I’m sorry for the wait, Erin. There’s just some bad news-” 

“Is she going to be okay?”, she frantically said.

“Well, yes, but her entire left ovary has been corroded from an unknown substance.”

Erin just stared at the doctor, speechless at the discovery. 

“I’ll have to do a surgery to remove the destroyed cells very soon to avoid any risk of cancer.”

Erin put her face in both of her palms, feeling the wetness under her eyes once more. She tried telling herself that she should be thankful Maru is going to be okay, but there were so many other emotions holding her back from any type of relief. 

“Can I see her first?”, she said quietly.

“Of course.”

-

Despite Maru’s cries being subdued, she was extremely emotional and had no control over any of her feelings. Everything she’s been dedicating herself to has practically been destroyed. Her chances of succeeding in this project were already low, and now that she’s down an ovary, they are even lower. The feeling of confidence she felt just a few months before is certainly being tested. However, even while laying in pain on a hospital bed, a part of her knew she couldn’t give up. 

She heard Erin’s footsteps coming closer; anxiety built up quickly.

“Maru…”

Maru hid all of her nerves and gave Erin a soft look. Erin hurried over to her and was surprised when Maru stretched out her arms to her. Reacting on instinct, Erin pursued those open arms and hugged her tightly. Although words have not been spoken, Maru felt most of her worries drift away from Erin’s embrace alone. They didn’t speak to each other at that moment, and frankly, they just didn’t need to. Words were no longer necessary in order for them to understand each other.

In a little while, Maru was taken by Harvey and some other doctors to have the surgery done. All Erin could do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this during that terrible period between marriage and the character asking to have children. I have the nursery, I check the spirits, and give Maru loved gifts every day!! Ask me to adopt!!111 Please Maru I love you. Maybe this story is just giving me bad luck haha.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following day and Harvey found Erin asleep in the waiting room. 

“Erin”, he woke her up, “The surgery went well, but we need to keep her for another night just to make sure everything is functioning properly.”

Erin nodded her head, getting the hint that she should head home. Waking up in a waiting room really did feel like an altered reality and she knew this strange daze would continue until Maru was back home and safe. Arriving at their house, Erin emotionlessly picked up her bag that she had dropped just a day before on her doorstep. She walked over to their bedroom and into Maru’s small workspace. The area was filthy with notes, diagrams, unknown liquids, and scattered tools. Catching her eye, she saw the empty syringe on the table. Erin quickly escaped that daze, being overcome with anger. 

How could she do this? Why did she take this so far?

She fought the urge to wipe the entire laboratory clean of all the work. This really has gone far enough. 

\--

Walking was still a bit painful for Maru, but not as painful as the silent walk home the two shared. This wasn’t the same type of silence as it was before, but rather much tenser. Maru knew Erin was mad at her and the reason was obvious and fair. Nevertheless, Erin still helped her up the stairs and to their bed. She sat down next to Maru and prepared herself for what she had to say. 

Erin held the syringe up to Maru and already saw the guilt in her eyes. 

“Why did you do this? I told you to be careful! I told you to stop if it was going to be dangerous! But you didn’t say anything to me. You didn’t tell me you were doing this. You didn’t even wait for me to be home. What if something worse happened? I can’t let you keep doing this. You have to stop.”

Although Erin choked on her words, everything she said was clear to Maru. 

“I’m sorry. I made a mistake, I know. I’ll admit that I got too caught up in it, but I know exactly what I did wrong! I can fix it!”, Maru desperately said.

“No. I don’t want you to work on it again. It’s okay Maru, there are other ways. I should’ve stopped you from the beginning. It’s too risky, and this could’ve ended so much worse. What if I came home later then I did? What if Harvey wasn’t around?”

“But none of that happened. Trust me on this Erin, I’ll be fine and I won’t make that mistake aga-”

“Trust you?! You’re putting your life at risk! Just give up on this Maru!” Don’t put yourself in any more danger!”, Erin yelled at her.

Erin never raised her voice at Maru. Taking it by surprise, it sure didn’t help the tears running down Maru’s cheeks.

“Please, Erin!”, she cried, “ Please! I.. I want this for us!” 

Maru latched onto Erin, grasping onto the back of her shirt. Erin didn’t hug back, but rather just listened to Maru’s cry right next to her ear. Soon, her arms seemed to move on their own. She found her hold on Maru to be just as tight as hers. She didn’t realize she was crying until she tried to speak. 

“You know that I love you so, so much Maru. I felt like I lost my mind when you were in pain. I want the best for you and I want to keep you safe. But.. I also want your happiness. When I first saw your eyes light up about this, it felt like I was falling in love with you all over again. If this… If this really is going to make you happy, then I guess I really can’t tell you to stop.” 

“It will make me happy, and I promise to never put myself in danger like this again.”

Erin audibly sighed; she couldn’t believe she agreed to let Maru continued. Although her mind was flashing a big red flag, Erin always listened to her heart. Listening to her heart is what got her here in the first place, so she couldn’t strip away that ability from anyone. 

She pulled away from the hug and looked at Maru, radiating a type of forgiving look that made Maru smile through her tears. Almost all of Erin’s worries melted away with that smile. She kissed Maru, trying to convey all of the love she felt. However, Erin knew that that was simply impossible and that just the mere thought of it formed a smile across her lips, which caused them both to pull away and just laugh.


End file.
